Eternal adventure
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ¿Las hadas tienen cola? más que eso, ¿Las hadas siquiera existen? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero este gremio es como ellas; un eterno misterio y una eterna aventura. [Drabbles a montón para cada miembro de Fairy Tail, como homenaje por el final & como reto personal. :x]
1. Fortuna (Alzack)

**Notas de autor:** Dije que haría drabbles de cada miembro de FT porque los súper amo a todos. Y es mi homenaje al final de una serie, criticada, odiada y lo que quieran pero al menos yo pude disfrutarla de principio a fin.  
 **Personaje:** Alzack Connell. _El bang bang._ Me iré por orden alfabético. :L  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo I: Fortuna**

 _Alzack Connell._

* * *

 _"Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure?"_ ― _Fairy Tail._

* * *

Si se lo preguntaran a su _yo_ del pasado, quizás definiría la palabra fortuna como algo plagado de riquezas, o ser solvente y que el dinero le sobrara. También hubiese mencionado el factor de la suerte. _Y eso último, aún podía mantenerlo_.

Si se lo cuestionaban a su _yo_ del presente, de seguro se reiría de la respuesta que pudo dar en el pasado, porque en verdad nunca fue un joven ambicioso. Y más que codicia, diría que la inmadurez era lo que hablaba por él.

A lo largo de su vida había pasado por varios capítulos, unos más alegres que otros, y ellos lo habían convertido en el hombre que era ahora. Cuando era joven y se aventuraba a misiones, aunque buscaba un monto alto, nunca pretendió algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Solo buscaba una cantidad razonable y justa para su trabajo, además de que se ajustara a su magia.

En ese momento solo importaba el dinero para sus necesidades y darse uno que otro lujo. Trabajo no le faltaba y el dinero no era un problema. Y estaba seguro de que la _fortuna_ era eso; buena suerte para encontrar trabajos adecuados con una recompensa _bien_ pagada.

Pero pronto el factor _buena suerte_ tuvo un cambio… porque las misiones en solitario se empezaron a tomar con _una compañera_ y como las primas se tenían que dividir en _dos_ partes iguales, la prioridad era encontrar una suma agradable, más alta que cuando él salía solo, tanto para él como para Bisca. Y si antes tenía cuidado en elegir un trabajo, con ella fue todavía más cuidadoso. Pretendía un poco más de pago para que valiera la pena el trabajo y que fuera adecuado para ambos.

Y en ese momento de su vida, más que sentirse afortunado por la cantidad que se ofrecía, y que ganaría al terminar el trabajo, para él la mejor recompensa fue pasar horas de calidad con una mujer maravillosa que de un inicio le arrebató el corazón. Esa era su _fortuna_. Su _buena suerte_ , que de no haber sido miembro de Fairy Tail, no la hubiera conocido.

Fue suertudo al conocerla y al lograr hacer equipo con ella. Gracias a Bisca aprendió, en sus momentos tranquilos y divertidos en el gremio, durante el trabajo, en el camino de regreso a casa o simplemente al verla sonreír, sonrojarse, _al casarse_ y formar una familia con ella, que la fortuna no solo constaba de riqueza, de bienes materiales y buena suerte, sino que iba mucho _más allá._

Hoy por hoy aseguraba que en el momento donde el dinero más le hizo falta, durante aquellos siete largos años sin la mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio, se sintió más rico y dichoso que en ningún otro momento de su vida, porque las tenía a ellas, a _Bisca y a Asuka._

No hubo dinero que valiera más que ellas dos.

No hubo hombre más afortunado que él.

Y con el regreso de todos, esa sensación se había duplicado…

* * *

 **Si la memoria no me falla, si me falla sowy, en el especial de Asuka cuando ella quiere hacer una misión para sacar de la casa de empeño la esfera de nieve, fue durante un período de extrema pobreza para el Albis, cando FT decaía ¿no? xD bueno a esa parte de refiere Alzack con: "donde el dinero le hizo más falta" porque Asuka se enfermó y tuvieron que empeñar la bola de nieve.**

 **Quizás invento, quizás no. De todas formas cuadra. Y pues ya saben… hay que darle amor a los de FT** ** _*hearts*_ aunque no me guste nada.**


	2. Manchar (Asuka)

**Notas de autor:** Sigo con mi serie de drabbles de homenaje. Quiero que sean drabbles de 500 palabras y notas de 200, me desafío a mí misma porque hablo hasta por los codos. XD  
 **Personaje:** Asuka Connell. Porque la pequeña no me puede faltar. Usé un generador random para las palabras de los drabbles. Fue lo primero que me salió. Bueno, lo segundo porque primero salió "Enjuague bucal" xD.  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo II: Manchar**

 _Asuka Connell._

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

A su corta edad no sabía lo que era el amor.

Se lo había preguntado a sus padres en un par de ocasiones y los dos habían coincidido en que _el amor_ era querer lo mejor para alguien, protegerlo y cuidarlo. Incluso, usaron el ejemplo de cuando se enfermaba y ninguno se separaba de ella hasta que mejoraba. También le hablaban de la forma de protegerse cuando ambos salían a una misión.

A Asuka le encantaba escuchar esas historias y comprendía lo que querían decirle, sus padres usaban términos sencillos para que captara el concepto. También le decían que cuando creciera, entendería mejor y que sola se daría cuenta de muchas cosas.

De momento ella se conformaba, pese a que aún tenía sus dudas al respecto, con lo que sus padres le relataban y lo que ella sentía al verlos juntos, y al convivir con todo el gremio, lo aceptaba como algo bueno. _Muy bueno._

Sabía que _quería_ muchas cosas; como el sombrero o sus juguetes. Pero eso se quedaba corto cuando lo comparaba a lo mucho que le gustaba, o amaba, que su papá tarareara una canción cuando preparaba el desayuno para los tres, o cuando se sentaba a lado de su mamá y ella le enseñaba viejas fotografías de cuando era más joven o cuando los tres juntos llegaban a Fairy Tail. _Y ni se digan las maravillosas tardes que ellos pasaba en el gremio._

Eran diferentes tipos de cariño. Y tal vez cuando creciera, lo entendería bien. Ahora se conformaba con lo que estaba al alcance de su comprensión y con lo que descubría día con día. _No siempre era igual._

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos mientras esbozaba una amplia y cálida sonrisa al ver a sus padres abrazados mientras Reedus pintaba un retrato de ellos. Su mamá se veía tan bonita y su papá tan guapo. Los dos estaban tan felices, no siempre había fiestas tan elegantes, por eso su mamá había estado tan entusiasmada en preparar la ropa de todos para el evento ―ella se había comprado un vestido y varias veces la escuchó decirle a su papá, que esa noche sería como una cita para ellos dos―.

Y verla así de contenta, y del brazo de su papá, simplemente le hacía sentir cosquillitas en su interior. No quería ni parpadear para no perderse ningún detalle de su alegre noche. ¿Eso sería amor? ¿Querer verlos así de felices siempre? ¿Pedir que nada arruinara ese momento?

Así como su madre le había pedido no _manchar_ su ropa ―porque con amor se la compró―, ella les pedía que sus sonrisas fueran impecables durante esa noche y las que siguieran. _Y prometía portarse bien para ayudarles a cuidar esas sonrisas._

No solo se los pedía a ellos, también a todos sus amigos del gremio y a su maestro, que ella amaba pasar su vida junto a ellos.

Encantada suspiró y se movió un poquito hacia delante para tener mejor detalle del cuadro que pintaban de sus padres.

* * *

 **Está ambientado en el cap final, donde se ve al Albis posar para que Reedus los pinte. Bien, hay momentos ficticios donde los niños aman ver a sus padres felices, siempre hay una conexión más "profunda", por así decirlo, con la madre. Y me gustó imaginarme a Bisca ilusionada por la fiesta, se mira bien feliz en el cap, y pues Asuka aprovechaba eso. Creo que ya tenía unos 8-9-10 años. Ah pues como siempre, las madres te piden no ensuciarte la ropa. XD**


	3. Canto (Bisca)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Los tres primeros son la familia Connell. Mi corazón no lo resiste.  
 **Personaje:** Bisca Connell. La otra _bang bang._ De nuevo, página generadora de palabras random y lo primero que me salió ―es el título del drabble―.  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo III: Canto**

 _Bisca Connell._

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

No era la de la mejor voz pero eso no la detenía de cantar.

No por miedo, vergüenza o falta de ritmo iba a dejar de hacerlo, y menos cuando le cantaba a su hija una melodía, que fue infalible para hacerla dormir cuando era más pequeña. Asuka antes se lo pedía y conforme iba creciendo, las rondas de canto se fueron haciendo menos.

Pero Bisca amaba recordar los viejos tiempos y cuando las dos observaban el álbum familiar, o las pinturas que Reedus les hacía como regalo, terminaba hablando de esa canción de cuna que a Asuka tanto le gustaba y que ahora parecía olvidar, _pero eso jamás durante su guardia._

Su hija no se avergonzaba, al contrario, se ponía igual de nostálgica que ella y siempre que se la recordaba, le seguía su canto y su cálido hogar se volvía testigo de una dulce melodía que madre e hija atesoraban.

Alzack era un poco más tímido y a veces se les unía con algún fragmento ―participaba más cuando Asuka era más pequeña―. Ah, pero cuando se encargaba de cocinar, él era el que iniciaba cantando y ella se le unía, volviendo todo más grande y como si fuera un requisito cantar, al ser su ayudante en la cocina. En ocasiones su esposo, cuando su hija los descubría, terminaba con el rostro completamente rojo y ella riéndose como si nada.

A veces se unía con ellas, para ella era familiar porque cuando era más chica, se les unía. Incluso era la que pedía las canciones para cuando los dos estuvieran cocinando. Y en otras, ninguna aguantaba la risa al ver el bochorno de Alzack.

Eran como una familia de grandes tiradores y cantantes.

También tenía un canto para ella en los momentos de privacidad en la ducha. Su familia sabía que cuando amanecía tarareando era porque había despertado de muy buen ánimo y no se detenía después de la rutina mañanera y ni al llegar al gremio.

Nada, ni nadie arruinaba su entusiasmo y buen ánimo.

Y su familia se contagiaba con su alegría. Alzack besaba su mejilla y le decía que ese día había amanecido demasiado contenta y Asuka le confesaba que se miraba mucho más bonita ―para sus ojos, ella era la mamá más preciosa del mundo―. Con eso, al sentirse querida, Bisca sonreía y sentía mucho mejor.

Los tenía a ellos, la consentían y se inundaban con su buen ánimo o viceversa; ellos se llenaban del suyo. _Eran el cuadro de familia perfecto._

Claro que en Fairy Tail no tenían esos momentos íntimos de canto ―eso se quedaba en casa―, pero al llegar al gremio para compartir alegría y risas con sus amigos, Bisca se sentía como si estuvieran cantando. Se escuchaba raro, pero era como si cada minuto tuviera una canción diferente y todos juntos hacían coro para no dejar de cantarla. _Familia y amigos, conformaban su vida. Su melodía._

Quizás era su modo de ver y sentir la felicidad; un canto compartido e interminable.

* * *

 **La verdad no sabía a qué iba este drabble, casi me pongo a hablar del canto que hacen las balas con el bang bang :x pero como Bisca es alegre y ama a su familia, la imaginé así. Creo que al final lo rescaté, hablando del canto de su felicidad: amigos & familia. Estoy haciendo que cada personaje valore su gremio y ojalá comparta esa visión. *HEARTS***

 **Además de que siempre será bueno hablar del Albis y de cómo me imagino su vida en familia. Lo de Alzack cocinando va por algo que leí en wiki sobre una portada donde Bisca caza y él espera para cocinar. :x**


	4. Caminar (Bickslow)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Este es uno de los personajes que más se me complican porque NUNCA HE ESCRITO DE ÉL. Pero bueeh, siempre hay una primera vez.  
 **Personaje:** Bickslow. Y sus babies. Se me complicó, aquí sí hice mil sorteos porque nada me gustaba para él. Y ya no me puedo detener, _BEIBIS._  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo IV: Caminar**

 _Bickslow._

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Siempre había seguido a un hombre, o caminaba a su lado, para proteger la espalda del mago al que consideraba el más respetable y poderoso de todos ―porque osado y pobre el que se atreviera a tratar de vencerlo. Todo se quedaría en un burdo esfuerzo―. Y tenía el honor de pertenecer a su tribu.

Si admiraba y confiaba ciegamente en alguien, ese alguien era Laxus. El líder del Raijinhuu. Y más que líder, era su amigo. Uno de los mejores junto con Freed y Evergreen.

Los cuatro pertenecían a Fairy Tail y aunque en el pasado tuvieron un acto de rebeldía, eso había quedado atrás y ahora entendían bien que lo que los hacía fuertes a ellos y al gremio, era la amistad.

¿Qué no haría él por sus amigos? ¡Haría de todo! ¡Haría hasta lo imposible por ellos! No solo por Laxus o el Raijinshuu. Bickslow estaba seguro de que hoy en día, haría de todo por cualquier miembro del gremio. En el pasado, erradamente, lo subestimó y dijo que él no tenía ningún compañero débil. Y no se equivocó en sus palabras, pero sí a lo que se refería o cómo lo decía. _Subestimar y tratar de sacar lo que consideró inferior._

No era cuestión de hacer menos o discriminar. Era cuestión de reconocer el fuerte vínculo y la mayor motivación para triunfar: la confianza en la fuerza de sus compañeros, la importancia del compañerismo, la protección hacia un amigo. Y así como creía en Laxus, o en otro miembro del Raijinshuu, creía en sus otros amigos ―no tanto, sin exagerar, pero eran fuertes y por algo eran magos de Fairy Tail. Y él se los reconocía―.

Ya no excluía a nadie, o los excluía a ellos por creerlos mejores y más poderosos, al pensar que el gremio no los merecía. Ya no _solo_ caminaba tras su líder y presumía de su poder, o de lo capaces que eran sus amigos, o solo por estar a lado de Laxus, porque había más. Para presumir, confiar y creer ―y seguir burlándose― tenía que tener más. _Ver más. Valorar más, mucho más, a todos su alrededor._

La fuerza física y una poderosa de la magia, no definía la capacidad de un mago. Tampoco lo hacía la dificultad de la misión o a quien admiraba. Lo que lo convertía en alguien respetable y fuerte, era la _amistad._ El qué tanta fuerza se tenía para proteger a sus compañeros o defender a su gremio.

Esa era la _gran_ motivación.

Ahora admitía que caminar a lado de Laxus y el Raijinsuu era más divertido porque no se quedaban solos. Ya representaban algo con mucha más fuerza que antes; la amistad y protección en Fairy Tail, el gremio con los magos más poderosos. Juntos estaban y estarían hasta el final. ¿Y qué era más fuerte que la verdadera amistad? ¡El amor, claro! ¡Pero se relacionaban! Amor al gremio, amor a sus amigos…

Y siempre, siempre, sería mejor ir acompañado ―por eso, sus babys siempre lo iban con él―.

* * *

 **Fue difícil y se nota, demasiado embrollo pero me alegra haber hecho esto y pues los babys no podían faltar. Bickslow es burlón y confía ciegamente en Laxus. Siempre digo que la fuerza física no es todo, y que hay diferentes tipos de fortaleza, como lo dice Bickslow, no solo es en lo potente de la magia, sino en la amistad. FT era de amistad y eso quise representar. XD Ellos lo entendieron luego de su rebelión y estuvieron ahí para el gremio y para el líder del Rainjinshuu. *hearts***


	5. Brindar (Cana)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Cana es de mis favoritas, es tan graciosa, ebria y te sirve para el romance de las OTPS. XDDDD Y pues _Girls just want to have fun!_  
 **Personaje:** Cana Alberona. Solo escribí una vez de forma céntrica de Cana. 4 drabbles y todos hablaban del alcohol en algún momento de su vida. Bueno, esto va para para la que siempre la pongo de shipper, de emborrachadora oficial y lectora de cartas. ¡Es tan divertida!  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo V: Brindar**

 _Cana Alberona_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this gild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ojalá el alcohol le hiciera el mismo efecto como a los demás.

Con los brazos en su cintura, Cana observó a su alrededor; todos eran unos debiluchos que apenas lo resistían, aunque le divertían… entre más bebían ―o los obligaba a beber― más se reía, pues ellos se olvidaban del resto del mundo, se enfrascaban en su borrachera y se relajaban por completo.

Unos se carcajeaban de todo y de todos. Otros se ponían cariñosos. Otros eran más emocionales y se quitaban la ropa. Otros se ponían de malhumor y se convertían en unos dictadores. Mientras que ella era consciente de todo y les recordaría por la mañana lo que hicieron en la noche. _Así se divertiría más._

Aunque de vez en cuando le gustaría desinhibirse _así._

Por naturaleza era alegre y el alcohol la impulsaba a serlo más. Era verdad que había sido un recurso a temprana edad para escapar de la presión que se formó al no creerse digna de ser _su hija_ y que en esas borracheras se olvidaba de todo y se reía como nunca.

Entre más alegre se sintiera, menos pensaba en sus problemas.

Pero también era cierto que además de su contento, arrogancia y de su amor al gremio, a diferencia del resto, se encerraba emocionalmente. Ella no los permitía ver lo triste que estaba por dentro, prefería ser mil veces ser _"_ _Cana, la alegre borracha"_ que _"_ _Cana, la triste niña que saltaba directamente al alcohol"._

Conforme fue creciendo, bajo la risa, el rubor de su rostro por estar ebria y la cerveza que tomaba, se dio cuenta de algo; no solo era un escape, en verdad le gustaba lo que hacía. Así era ella y el alcohol la impulsaba a ser así… mas no a sincerarse y era tan jodidamente resistente como para romperse.

Lo único que podía envidiar del resto de sus amigos, cuando se embriagaban con tan poco, era precisamente eso: cómo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos. Ella podía ser la última de pie en un mar de borrachos y ser la única que no expresó su sentir. Y no se amargaba por ello, al día siguiente lo volvería a hacer.

Esa era la abismal diferencia entre una borracha resistente a unos niños que jugaban a beber. _Y ni los adultos le ganaban._

Bebía, invitaba o los obligaba a acompañarla. Reía de principio a fin, con o sin alcohol. Y mientras unos caían, ella cambiaba de compañía. Mientras otros ganaban valor para sacar todo lo de su interior, ella se mantenía de pie, bebiendo.

 _Valor. Le faltaba valor._

Cuando terminaba de beber con todo el gremio, el último compañero era su padre. Pese a llevarse mejor y ya no alejarlo, le gustaría decirle que _«lo quiere»…_ si el alcohol le pegara como el resto, lo haría… pero no estaba tan borracha y era lo suficientemente consciente cuando él lograba adivinar sus intenciones y hacía lo que ella trataba de hacer.

Después, los dos chocaban sus tarros para brindar y seguían bebiendo.

* * *

 **Me encanta escribir de esto (?) padres e hijos, hijos y padres y no se notaaa. Saben que duré mucho podado este drabble porque me dejé llevar por el alcohol, pero no me importa nada. Me gustó el mensaje x'DDD Yo veo a Cana alegre y cerrada emocionalmente, puede conocerte pero tú no a ella. Es reservada con su vida, y poco a poco fue aceptando a papi.**

 ***Hearts**


	6. Sueños (Charle)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. No quería meter a los gatos pero para que me quedara en 40 drabbles ―número cerrado y redondo― pues los usaré. Pero no me exigiré que queden con 700 palabras ―incluidas notas―. Con 200 me doy por bien servida.  
 **Personaje:** Charles. La menos favorita de los exceed, pero por ella salvaron a Juvia y se lo tengo que agradecer. Gracias XD (?)  
 **Palabras: 360.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo VI: Sueños**

 _Charles_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Le gustaba ser alguien realista y por eso, en ocasiones, terminaba arruinado la ilusión de alguno de sus compañeros de gremio con su pensamiento crítico.

No solo criticaba los sueños de los demás, también lo hacía con las ideas irreales que podían tener. Era un mal que desde siempre había tenido: bajar de la nube al mundo entero, de ser necesario, de una manera no tan amable. No apoyaba los actos infantiles y el exceso de alegría, le traía a su mundo una sensación bastante vacía. Le parecía superficial y sin sentido.

Era lindo vivir en un mundo de ilusiones, pero entre más se soñaba más cruel sería el baño de realidad. Aunque la verdad era que ella cargaba con una pena y había aprendido a ser dura para que nadie pudiera ver a través de su debilidad.

Poco a poco se fue adaptando a la alegría que su gremio destilaba. Incluso, Charle fue recuperando la ilusión. Sonreía de vez en cuando al escuchar las fantasías que revoloteaban por las mentes de las hadas, aunque si lo consideraba algo bastante irreal, abría la boca para opinar ―pero ya no tan severamente como antes―. _Y ellos la aceptaban cómo era. Cosa que eternamente agradecería._

Era inteligente y sabía que las risas, las peleas e incluso los sueños del resto, le hacían feliz. Aquel endurecido corazón, era ya uno blando ante el compañerismo de Fairy Tail. Y siempre le estaría agradecida, a Wendy y al resto de sus amigos, el haberle regresado los sueños o el haberle enseñado a _soñar…_

Que si ella podía volar, ¿por qué el resto de las hadas no? y si ellos reían, ¿por qué ella no? Era el espíritu del gremio y se adhería a su nueva vida. Ahora le enorgullecía crecer a lado de todos ellos y escuchar _sus sueños._

 _También compartía los suyos._

Todos soñaban juntos y todos se ayudarían a hacer sus sueños realidad. Ella también lo haría, aunque sus malos hábitos murieran lento y siguiera reprochando conductas imprudentes con menos severidad que antes, ya que era más abierta y alegre. _Pero con moderación._

Esa era la magia de su gremio y no había imposibles para Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Se arruinó la racha de mis 700 palabras pero dije que para personajes como los exceed escribiría menos porque O SEA ME DIJE QUE NUNCA ESCRIBIRÍA DE LOS GATOOS. XD Quitando mi lado hater, como el de Charle, pues esoooo, me gustó el drabble. Lo siento IC porque ella es bien criticona pero al final, le va bajando a su intensidad y se va adaptando. Se integra más y la palabra del sorteo fue adecuada para ella, estaba linda y siempre lo digo: me pueden criticar todo, menos que no entiendo a un personaje. XD**

 **He agradecido los comentarios por MP pero, vale mencionarlos también por aquí.**

 **Gracias a Tely, Light y DanDan *hearts***


	7. Aceptación (Droy)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Un personaje del que nunca he escrito, salvo una pequeña mención. Así que será complicado y más cuando me exijo 500 palabras cerradas. :L  
 **Personaje:** Droy. Ahora no usé random para la palabra, tras varias ideas que tuve, las junté para llegar a "Aceptación". A ver cómo sale :L ―notas escritas antes de iniciar el drabble―.  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo VII: Aceptación**

 _Droy_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Tras haber perdido a sus amigos durante siete interminables, dolorosos y horribles años, sintió que él y la palabra _aceptación_ iban de la mano. Para no sufrir más al esperar por su regreso, que se miraba distante e imposible, tuvo que _aceptar_ que los demás miembros de Fairy Tail jamás volverían.

Dolía, y más cuando veía que todos los que quedaron guardaban esperanzas y le pedían ―hasta casi exigir― que él tampoco perdiera las suyas, pero para Droy era mucho peor esperar sin algo _físico_ como recompensa… Sufría al tener la ilusión del retorno de todos, porque al final solo era lo mismo de siempre: _otra_ _desilusión más._

La aceptación era una etapa del duelo y para sobrellevar su dolor, cubrió sus emociones. Aprendió a no llorar todo el rato y concentrarse, o encontrar una distracción, en otras cosas que no causaban sufrimiento.

Ya con el regreso de todos, se tragó sus palabras y se alegró de todo corazón por volverlos a ver ―no cualquiera tenía esa dicha―. Hubo momentos en que se sintió culpable por renunciar a su fe y dejar de creer en ellos, pero para volver a ser feliz a lado de su gremio, tuvo que dejar la culpa a lado y aprender a aceptar más hechos…

Se equivocó y del error se aprendía. Reconocía que renunció a las esperanzas porque quería protegerse y también quería proteger al resto de sus amigos. No quería que nadie sufriera más, por eso pretendió cuidarlos. Hoy les agradecía no haberse rendido tan fácil como lo hizo él. Que si todos se hubieran dado por vencidos, tal vez nada sería como ahora lo era… _y mejor era no pensar en esto._

También era cierto que para olvidar el dolor, se refugió en la comida porque se tenía que alimentar para subsistir y si buscó comer más, de vez en cuando, fue para olvidar. _Solo consiguió un refugio._ Comer para ignorar el dolor, o comerse los problemas, era como plantar una semilla y esperar a que creciera; un trabajo lento pero entretenido que lo distraía de su realidad.

Y comió _solo un poco_ en ese lapso él trabajó más que antes en nombre de sus amigos…

Con la espera de siete años hubo tantas cosas que cambiaron y que él aceptó, o que casi tuvieron su aceptación; Fairy Tail regresó, seguía y seguirá ahí. Él era mucho más sensible que antes. _Medio aceptaba_ que subió un poco de peso y que no le gustaba que se lo dijeran. Aceptaba que Levy no había envejecido como Jet y él. Y admitir esto en voz alta, era aceptar que se quedaba fuera de su liga, que la competencia por la atención de la pequeña maga ya no era cosa de solo dos personas… había más interesados _y él lo aceptaba._

Lo aceptaba junto con la creciente cercanía que ella tenía con Gajeel, a quien ya reconocía como algo más que un compañero de gremio, _era el amigo_ que se ganó el amor de Levy.

* * *

 **Creo que el gordito sensible tenía buen material, en realidad todos los que se quedaron en Magnolia en esos 7 años. Bueno, qué va. Me leí la wiki y venían datos así: no acepta que está gordo, llora si le dice gordo, compite por Levy, aunque reconoce la belleza femenina. Y siempre fue una sana competencia con Jet, al final Gajeel fue el ganón y ellos tuvieron su momento BROTP en la última saga, cuando Gajeel bebé los salva. :x**

 **Empezaron mal y terminaron siendo cercanos y aceptándolo. *Hearts***


	8. Multiplicar (Elfman)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. En los últimos meses le he tomado mucho cariño a Elfman, sirve demasiado para la comedia, además de que el Elfever es uno de mis barquitos. So, este fue más sencillo de escribir porque si lo he manejado.  
 **Personaje:** Elfman Strauss. Random me dio la palabra. Y fue la primera, vuelvo al desafío, como se supone que es más fácil. Igual estoy influenciada por el humor de los fanfics del fan número uno de este personaje.  
 **Palabras: 500**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo VIII: Multiplicar.**

 _Elfman Strauss_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure_ _"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Los enemigos habían sido aniquilados y la pregunta que se hacía era, ¿qué seguía para un hombre?

Sin malos atetando contra la paz del mundo, el título de hombre entre los hombres aún quedaba en el aire y él quería ganarlo, por lo que a Elfman le restaba seguir haciéndose fuerte y suscitar peleas en el gremio para lograrlo. Vencería a sus compañeros de gremio en las disputas diarias, uno por uno, hasta que quedara un solo hombre de pie.

Porque era de hombres ser fuertes y de verdaderos hombres era levantarse en lo alto para gritarlo. A falta de villanos, ¡Hombres!

Por eso desde que derrotaron a Zeref y Acnologia, Elfman había decidido hacer todo aquello de varones que aún no había hecho ―pero que haría cuando llegara su momento―.

El paso número uno era derrotar a los malos y cuando no hubiera más malos en el mundo, el objetivo tenía que cambiar. Se iniciaría una competencia en el gremio para saber quién de todos era el más hombre.

Tras muchas peleas de todos contra todos, revuelos, gritos y amenazas, objetos volando y puñetazos que se estampaban contra el rostro de diferentes personas, golpes recibidos en su cuerpo ―porque las heridas también era de hombres―, se dio cuenta que eso iba para largo… las batallas nunca se terminaban y siempre eran interrumpidas por alguna fuerza mayor; el grito de Makarov o la intervención de Erza, y de hombres era respetar a la autoridad.

Por lo que decidió ir al siguiente paso, que las peleas se repetían día con día, gracias a él, y eso era un entrenamiento diario. ¿Y quién aguantaba el arduo entrenamiento? ¡Ajá! ¡Los verdaderos hombres!

Después de acabar con los malos y empezar el camino hacia el título de hombre entre hombres, restaba llenarse de masculinas acciones que nunca antes había hecho y _multiplicar_ las que ya hacía. Así el orgullo varonil retumbaría en las paredes de gremio y harían eco para alabar su triunfo.

 _Y en ambas entraba el factor femenino._

Un verdadero hombre se multiplicaba para poder proteger a sus seres queridos. De un lado tenía a sus dos hermanas, siempre las había cuidado y las cuidaría. La única diferencia era que ahora exageraba en su protección. Y aunque las felicitaba por ser _hombres,_ la mayoría de las veces, cuando no estaba metido en una pelea de gremio, era el primero que estaba ahí para ayudarlas, por ejemplo, a cargar las muy pesadas bolsas de compras. _Solo un verdadero hombre podía con todas las bolsas a vez._

Y del otro extremo quedaba otra mujer cercana a él, quien también era todo un hombre, y con ella hacía lo que nunca antes había hecho. _Aceptar sentimientos y tener gestos románticos, sin perder el orgullo masculino._ Con Evergreen se sonrojaba y se quería lucir en todo lo que hacía. Ser _su_ número uno y ganar el ansiado título; porque un verdadero hombre era fuerte, orgulloso y valiente como para reconocer a quien amaba y quería proteger.

* * *

 **Me la pasé rellenando cuando me di cuenta que me había pasado y pues tuve que recortar, a la otra escribo primero la idea y luego relleno. XD En fin, Elfman es hombre y como tal, es orgulloso, fuerte y valiente. Ya para el final, se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, ser más sincero con Ever. Y pues así sería más hombre. ¿Si me explico loco? XD**


	9. Deseo (Erza)

****Notas de autor:**** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Toca Erza y es de mis favs y _*heaaaarts*_  
 ** **Personaje:**** Erza Scarlet. Hubo mano negra en esta ocasión porque yo quería algo digno de ella. Hasta el final tocó deseo y pues me agradó mucho más que los demás sorteos.  
 ** **Palabras: 500****  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 ** **Eternal adventure****

 ** **Capítulo IX: Deseo****

 _Erza Scarlet_

* * *

 _"Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure"_ _―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Vaciló por un par de nanosegundos ―escasos y cortos nanosegundos― en hundir el tenedor sobre el perfecto pastel de fresa que se había comprado.

Era su _momento_ de la noche; el regreso a casa luego de pasar todo el día en el gremio, tras tomarse un descanso después de una agotadora misión con su equipo.

Era hueco que dejaba entre sus actividades como maga de Fairy Tail. Sin desastres o problemas ocasionados por su equipo o sin separar a sus amigos de sus habituales peleas en el trabajo, o sin el bullicio que encerraba las paredes del gremio. Y no era que se quejara del escándalo, las risas y la interminable alegría que sus compañeros destilaban, ella era parte de todo eso, solo que buscaba, y necesitaba, de ese _momento_ de privacidad para poder atesorar todo lo que tenía.

Fairy Tail y todos sus compañeros eran importantes para ella, eso jamás entraría en tela de juicio. Era válido tener _ratos_ en los que le gustaba dedicarse a ella para disfrutar de su _momento reflexivo_ del día, donde la paciencia cabía en su cuerpo para aguardar por él.

Erza se levantaba temprano, iba al gremio, saludaba a sus compañeros y se dedicaba a hacer correcciones en el comportamiento de todos. Estuviera o no estuviera en el gremio, esa información llegaba a ella y lo hacía saber; necesitaban de disciplina y esfuerzo para que el nombre de Fairy Tail siguiera impecable como siempre. _Ese era su trabajo como maga._

Y tras muchos llamados de atención, se ponía al día con sus vidas ―además de trabajo, le gustaba estar al pendiente de todos los detalles―. Sus sueños, sus problemas, sus buenos momentos, ella era un hombro fuerte y tenía buen oído, y tiempo, para cada uno de sus amigos mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso postre de fresas.

Después de varias peleas, juegos, diversión y alegría. Atardecía y su regocijo se volvía entusiasmo… era hora de volver a casa y tras una parada en el camino de regreso, el momento iniciaba, muchas veces antes de llegar a su hogar porque al caminar pensaba en todo lo acontecido durante el día.

Y ahí, ella era más feliz.

Con una sonrisa, dejaba _algo_ sobre la mesa. Tarareaba feliz mientras tomaba un baño, se ponía su pijama y cepillaba con esmero su cabello. Incluso, se daba el tiempo para pulir sus espadas sin borrar su alegre expresión y cuando por fin estaba frente al pastel que compró rumbo a su casa, fijaba sus ojos en él y en la vela encendida antes de pedir _su deseo._

No necesitaba ser su cumpleaños para _desear algo_. Erza quería, _deseaba,_ que toda la felicidad que envolvía al gremio perdurara _, anhelaba_ buena salud para el maestro, _quería_ seguir en Fairy Tail y con sus amigos por mucho más tiempo, que ellos siempre fueran los mismos. Y antes de soplar para apagar la vela, _deseaba_ una última cosa; que su cabello siguiera con ese color vibrante para alguien que esperaba ver pronto…

* * *

 ** **Al final se me quiso colar el jerza pero ya eran 500 palabras. XD****

 ** **Al inicio Erza les llamaba la atención a todos y lo de pulir sus espadas fue la escena de GJM, cuando esperaba al team antes de que iniciaran. Erza es la que se apega a las reglas y se lo exige a los demás y en sus exigencias está la cercanía y lo pendiente que está de sus compañeros. Ella atesora esos momentos. Me pareció cute y un gesto propio de ella, pedir un deseo mientras sopla una vela. Cepilla su cabello x amor y espera a su amor. :x****


	10. Dríade (Evergreen)

****Notas de autor:**** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Toca Ever que es de mis favoritas. Mi hada. Mi diva y la dueña de la bestia. *heaaaarts*  
 ** **Personaje:**** Evergreen. No usé random, usé la palabra que quise #YOLO. Quería escribir sobre esto y Ever es el personaje indicado para hacerlo. XD  
 ** **Palabras: 500.****  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 ** **Eternal adventure****

 ** **Capítulo X: Dríade****

 _Evergreen_

* * *

 _"Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

El mundo de la magia era algo más que conjuros o hechizos poderosos, nombres de magos talentosos y fuertes, magia blanca u oscura, dragones o batallas entre el bien y el mal…

En la magia había mucho más que trucos… había sueños, fantasías y seres inimaginables, pequeños e invisibles, como las _hadas._

Su dedo índice paseó por lo largo de una página mientras ella leía su línea. ―Si el árbol muere, la dríade que lo cuida también morirá.

Tras terminar de leer el texto, sonrió con el mismo orgullo. Evergreen tenía bien grabados todos los mitos y leyendas sobre _hadas y ninfas_. Desde pequeña había soñado con convertirse en un hada y siguiendo la base de su sueño, se había unido al gremio de las _hadas_ para cumplirlo o estar más cerca de hacerlo realidad.

De niña ese era su inocente pensamiento… fue _ingenua_ , como todos los niños de su edad, porque ahora sabía que había conseguido mucho más que un par de alas, una varita mágica, una flor a la cual cuidar, una estación del año, un canto o una danza.

Tras años de haberse incorporado a Fairy Tail, de hacer amigos, de sumar muchos compañeros, de ganar varios concursos de Miss Fairy Tail, de irradiar belleza y perfección todos los días, de abrirse a todos los miembros del gremio para preocuparse por ellos, de salir victoriosos después de varias batallas y de tener una estupenda familia y hogar… lo entendió. _Las hadas tenían mucho más que flores, hojas y magia._

Cada vez notaba más similitudes, de ella, con los pequeños seres mágicos que perseguía desde que tenía memoria.

No soñaba con ser un hada solo por su gracia y elegancia, eso ya lo tenía… era también porque las _hadas_ nunca estaban solas y siempre bailaban una alegre danza para hacer más hermoso y mágico todo; el día, la noche, el cielo, el viento, la primavera, el invierno… ¡Y los días en el gremio!

Y mientras su tamaño se encogía ―porque las hadas eran seres diminutos―, su cuerpo estaría vinculado en un fuerte _roble,_ al cual protegería siempre.

Tal como una _dríade._

Su vida giraba en torno al árbol en que residía. ¿Y dónde estaba ella?, ¿Dónde residía? En el gremio de las _hadas_ , ella pertenecía a Fairy Tail, su corazón estaba entre las paredes de madera que conformaban el gremio.

Con orgullo era una de sus _hadas_ ―el hada de Fairy Tail― y sentía que moría si la alejaban de _su hogar_ y de _su familia_. Ella reconocía, ya sin la vanidad del pasado, que estaba unida a su gremio y ya no era solo por cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un _hada,_ sino porque había más vínculos que la conectaban a él.

Si ella estaba unida al tronco de su roble _―Fairy Tail―,_ las ramas del árbol eran los lazos formados con sus amigos y compañeros de gremio, donde se conectaban una a una hasta formar el follaje del árbol, o el gremio en su caso.

* * *

 ** **Las ninfas tienen tamaño humano y las hadas son pequeñas. Sé más diferencias pero esta es la que usé.  
Los dos son seres mágicos diferentes y Ever soñaba ser un hada y mientras se convierte en una, es una ninfa (aunque unas son griegas y las otras romanas XD YOLO) que cuida de su árbol, el roble en este caso, o sea a su gremio. ****

****Las dríades están conectadas a su árbol, como Ever a FT y no solo por su sueños, sino porque hay mucho más en él. xD Exageré, como siempre :x pero me gustó este drabble porque es mi especialidad (?)****


	11. Guardián (Freed)

****Notas de autor:**** Drabbles de homenaje y sigo el orden alfabético. Estoy escribiendo por tandas de 10 drabbles. Tras haber terminado de escribir y publicar la primera, me puse adelantar a los segundos diez. xD La verdad anduve de floja y no seguí la programación para terminar más rápido.  
 ** **Personaje:**** Freed Justine. Uno de mis bebés, lo amo con todo el corazón. Usé random y la primera palabra fue adecuada para él.  
 ** **Palabras: 500.****  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 ** **Eternal adventure****

 ** **Capítulo XI: Guardián****

 _Freed Justine_

* * *

 _"Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Su magia tenía tanta variedad e iba de la mano con lo que quería _ser y hacer._

Por admirar y por querer, se convertiría en un _guardián._

Con años como guardaespaldas de Laxus, tras muchas peleas contra el mal y después de la última batalla, él estaba seguro de querer ser una persona que cuidaba o vigilaba el bien de su gremio y sus amigos.

Siempre haría guardia para que la paz, el bienestar y la seguridad de Fairy Tail prevalecieran durante su turno… no importaba cuán grande o pequeño fuera su trabajo, él sería un leal centinela que cumpliría con su objetivo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, durante su vida como mago de Fairy Tail, siempre había sido un _guardián,_ eso era parte de su espíritu y personalidad. En el pasado, el maestro le había encomendado la misión de _vigilar_ a su nieto. El maestro estaba preocupado por algo y para prevenir cualquier peligro para el gremio, le encomendó esa tarea.

La inicial intensión fue velar por la seguridad del gremio y sus compañeros, por lo que él tenía ―se suponía―, que vigilar, cuidar y alzar la voz cuando notara algún comportamiento sospechoso en el dragon slayer, o cuando viera algo que pudiera significar problemas en el futuro.

No obstante, durante su guardia nada resultó como se planeó…

Él terminó desobedeciendo a su maestro y siguiendo a un nuevo líder. No lo sintió como traición, no había nada de malo en cambiar de prioridad y mientras que su espíritu se mantuviera intacto, se aferraría a su _nuevo trabajo como guardián._

No dejó su puesto de centinela en ningún momento, solo había cambiado " _el algo"_ que él vigilaba. Cambió de ser el vigilante del comportamiento de Laxus, a ser el capitán que protegía con recelo la espalda de su _líder._

Fiel a su guardia y a sus deseos de proteger, creó un grupo con gente apta y capaz, todos con atributos similares, donde él pudiera ser el capitán que coordinaría los movimientos de todos por el bien del líder, _por eso eran los guardaespaldas._

Eran el _Raijinshuu._

Evergreen, Bickslow y él eran los encargados de seguirlo y creer ciegamente en él. Laxus era poderoso pero mientras él peleaba con los enemigos que había enfrente, alguien debía cuidar sus puntos ciegos y ellos eran los encargados para eso.

Tras la rebelión de su equipo y la expulsión de su líder, las cosas cambiaron para todos. Ellos dejaron de ser un grupo solitario y aislado del resto. Y él pudo abrir los ojos para expandir sus horizontes; si su espíritu anhelaba ser un vigilante y cuidar a sus amigos, entonces él no solo era el guardián del Raijinshuu, seguiría sus propios deseos y los de líder, sino que también era un guardián de su gremio.

Freed sabía dónde estaban sus lealtades: en _Fairy Tail._ Su gremio, su hogar. En _sus amigos._ Esos compañeros que había en el gremio. En _su equipo._ En los miembros que conformaban el _Raijinshuu_ y en _su líder._

* * *

 ** **Freed es uno de mis bebés pero nunca escribo de él, espero no haberlo deshonrado. Para mí es un personaje leal y protector, por algo formó al Rainjinshuu para ser guardespaldas de Laxus. Además está la evolución que todos ellos tuvieron luego de la expulsión de su líder, dejaron de ser aislados para convivir y proteger a su gremio, así que creo que la palabra random fue acertada para este personaje, ya que es responsable, leal y muy tranquilo (Y algo fanboy xD)****


	12. Atracción (Gajeel)

****Notas de autor:**** Drabbles de homenaje, orden alfabético, ya toca a Gajeel e hice algo que no había hecho; además de la palabra random, usé un prompt de tumblr: " _Imagine your OTP going to a library and Person A has to help Person B carry books because person B got so many books"_  
 ** **Personaje:**** Gajeel. Ojalá supieran cuánto amo a Gajeel. Es de mis bebés favoritos y siempre lo fue. Lo amo con todo mi corazón por su gran crecimiento como personaje. Uno de los mejores a mi gusto. _#TeamGajeel_ _._  
 ** **Palabras: 500.****  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 ** **Eternal adventure****

 ** **Capítulo XII: Atracción****

 _Gajeel Redfox_

* * *

 _"Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cuando Levy terminó de colocar una enorme pila de pesados libros en sus brazos, se preguntó qué le obligaba ―además del amor, su altruismo y la protección― a estar en la biblioteca… «La _atracción»_ pensó.

Sí, eso era.

Sus compañeros de gremio, sus amigos, las misiones, las emociones que sentía… Todo, absolutamente todo, eran factores atraídos hacia él como si fueran trozos de meta pegados a un imán.

Bastaba recordar su época en _Phantom Lord._ Un mal lugar que atrajo malos hábitos en él. Poco sabía del compañerismo y tampoco quería comprenderlo. Era solitario y al pensar que le gustaba estar solo, ser fuerte y tener trabajos rudos sin preocuparse por su reputación, atrajo más de eso a su vida, como si jalara oscuridad y fantasmas hacia él.

Tenía una mala conducta y se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Tan pronto se unió a Fairy Tail, el viejo Gajeel había cambiado. Claro, no había perdido la genialidad que lo caracterizaba, su mal humor había cedido un poco después de sentirse aceptado por los demás, seguía peleando y compitiendo con la estúpida salamandra. Pero aun así, algo en su interior, muy en el fondo, comenzó a sentirse algo diferente.

Se tenía que dar cuenta antes y al instante de unirse, no era ningún tonto para no notarlo, que ese lugar era enormemente distinto de donde venía.

Tras un corto periodo de rechazo por sus nuevos compañeros, las culpas por su anterior comportamiento llegaron atraídas por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que sentía, no había ningún minuto de paz. Pero pronto, todo el mal fue empujado por _terceras personas_ que le dieron una mano para darle la oportunidad de cambiar. _Ahí, algo hizo clic en él._

Un buen gremio, atraía buenos miembros. La bondad de _esa persona_ , le hacía sentir como si en verdad no fuera tan malo, _las cosas buenas también le pasaban a gente como él_ y si él deseó una oportunidad para mostrarle a alguien que podía cambiar, ella lo fue.

Y rápidamente, Fairy Tail dejó de ser solo el gremio donde trabajaba para ser el gremio que defendía con todas sus fuerzas. Y él pasó a ser un miembro que jamás se rendiría con tal de proteger a sus compañeros y amigos.

Sintió que se merecía algo mejor que una mala reputación y decidió cambiar. Había aprendido a empujar la oscuridad, solo y con ayuda, para darle paso y más importancia a pensamientos más _alegres_ , que jamás tuvo. Gracias a la convivencia en el gremio, conoció lo que era el compañerismo, la lealtad, la amistad, el peso de los vínculos que se forjaban a lo largo de su vida y _el cariño._

Mientras la luz del hada entraba en su vida, anheló más… trabajó para tener más y sin perder el estilo, pudo provocar _consecuencias_ relacionadas a sus deseos; seguir en perteneciendo a su gremio, arrestar a los delincuentes de sus compañeros y permanecer a lado de la enana para ayudarla y cuidarla.

 _Y eso era por la atracción._

* * *

 ** **Amo a Gajeel pero a su vez es uno de los personajes que más me intimida de usar x3 Pero yo lo veo así; es protector con los suyos, altruista y pasó por mucho. Hay mucho Gale porque Levy marcó la pauta de su evolución. Ella le dio la oportunidad de cambiar y siguiendo la ley de atracción, él pasó de oscuridad a luz *hearts*****


	13. Dichoso (Gildarts)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje, orden alfabético, ya toca el viejo puerco y el papi de Cana. ¡Gildarts! No he escrito mucho de él, salvo menciones con Cana y pues como es día del padre, debo aprovechar esto que ¿controlo? xd  
 **Personaje:** Gildarts Clive. Me encanta Gildarts, es tan gracioso y buen padre que ama a su Cana-chan. XD Tuve que meter mano negra para que se ajustara algo a este gran personaje y luego de mil sorteos, encontré el conveniente. _  
_ **Palabras: 500.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo XIII: Dichoso**

 _Gildarts Clive_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

El tiempo no perdonaba y ahora, Gildarts ―el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail― era un hombre que poseía un alma joven en un cuerpo no _tan joven_ , mismo que aprendió a llevar una vida semi-sedentaria.

Era verdad que ya no era un jovencito ―su hija se lo recordaba cada que le llamaba la atención al hacer el ridículo por ser _poquito_ alegre con las mujeres―. Era muy consciente de eso aunque no lo aparentara porque en el exterior se empeñaba a seguir siendo el mismo hombre despreocupado que pasaba tiempo fuera de casa, el mismo hombre que su hija admiraba y quería…

Acostumbraba a llevar una vida de nómada, el espíritu libre siempre viviría en su cuerpo. Él no quería renunciar a eso pero al cambiar las cosas, por los giros inesperados de la vida, había aprendido a equilibrar dos partes de la misma; _la libertad y el deber_.

 _La libertad de ser él y el deber de ser padre._

Le era difícil pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, aún había aventuras que él quería tener. Y por petición de su Cana, no había renunciado a eso pero, también, por ella y porque él así lo quería, el tiempo que duraba en casa, era mucho más largo antes.

Y por eso él era un hombre dichoso.

Estaba en su hogar, en su gremio y con su hija. Desde que supo que tenía una, el viejo Gildarts había aprendido a gozar plenamente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía malos hábitos, era un mujeriego ―y no era como si se hubiese olvidado de esa parte de su vida― pero con la edad, su experiencia y todo lo recorrido, aprendió a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Un claro ejemplo, era cuando llegaba a casa después de mucho tiempo ausente y se sentaba en una de las mesas para beber una rica cerveza en compañía de sus compañeros de gremio y su amada hija.

Y era ahí cuando entendía que no era solo el cansancio del cuerpo el que le demandaba quedarse, sino que también se lo exigía su corazón de padre. Porque le gustaba acompañarla para verla con una discreta sonrisa cuando él atravesaba el gremio para abrazarla y darle los regalos que había comprado para ella.

Cana era algo hostil pero sabía que bajo ese aire agresivo, ocultaba su cariño. También era de larga carrera para beber y con el pasar de las horas, tarde o temprano, sentada y abrazando su barril, cedía; ella le sonreía orgullosa al saber sus anécdotas como mago de Fairy Tail. Y aunque a veces saliera regañado por emocionarse y desviarse al hablar de unas cuantas damas que había conocido, al final, al final ella se rendiría porque su viejo no tenía remedio… jamás iba a cambiar.

Y viendo directo a sus ojos, podía descifrar que ella no lo cambiaría jamás. Lo quería y soportaba así. Y Gildarts se preguntaba, ¿Qué más dicha que la que encontraba al llegar al gremio?

* * *

 **Pues comoo ya lo tenía por la fecha, lo publico. Amo a Gildarts y amo su relación con Cana. Ella no lo quiere cambiar porque siempre le da motivos para admirarlo, carapso. Aunque la haga enojar porque es bien puerco (?) Y como él sabe lo que su hija desea, la hace feliz siendo el mismo puerco de siempre y cuando llega al gremio y ella le sonríe, empieza la verdadera dicha (?)**


	14. Promesa (Gray)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje, orden alfabético. LE TOCA MI BEBÉ HERMOSO QUE AMO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS: ¡GRAAAAAAY!  
 **Personaje:** Gray. Lo amo y siempre lo defenderé. BAAAI. Este drabble me duele en el alma porque trata un tema sensible que siempre me hará llorar. También aprovecho el día del padre para hablar de esto, quiénes mejor que Gray & Silver. _  
_ **Palabras: 500.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo XIV: Promesa**

 _Gray Fullbuster_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, de haber pasado por tanto y perder a muchas personas, Gray podía mirar al cielo y sonreír _le_. Sonreír _le_ alegre y tranquilamente a su padre porque a pesar de la promesa incumplida, sabía que desde donde estaba, lo veía con orgullo y que estaba sonriendo, de igual forma, feliz por él porque había hecho lo correcto.

 _Era un buen hombre, como su padre._

La nieve que caía y cubría la tumba donde lo honraba, era una muestra de que Silver lo acompañaba en ese momento. El viento helado y que arrastraba su peculiar aroma, el olor que recordaba, era la aprobación a sus pensamientos.

Lo había educado para que fuera un buen hombre y no le había fallado. Había tenido un gran ejemplo para serlo y en Fairy Tail no hizo más que concretar las esperanzas, enseñanzas y pistas que su padre le había dejado.

Cuando la oscuridad, el rencor y la tristeza reinaban en su corazón, Gray no podía respirar tranquilo porque le estaba fallando. Por años luchó en solitario contra esos amargos recuerdos que solo le hacían daño, les dio todo el control sobre él, al grado de que a momentos renunciaba a su vida.

 _Y eso no estaba nada bien porque su vida no solo era de él_ , también era de sus amigos y de las personas que lo amaban. Estuvieran vivos o no.

Un poco tarde, con muchos sustos en el camino, con miles de heridas físicas y emocionales, con pésimas y malas decisiones, pero con amor, grandes amigos ―y un fabuloso gremio lleno de hadas― que no lo dejaban caer, ganó la madurez emocional para poder ver que su padre quería algo más para él que un alma envenenada por el dolor y la pérdida y la sed de venganza.

 _Y de no haber tenido fe en él, jamás le hubiera heredado ese poder._ Su padre confió en él porque tenía la certeza de que la oscuridad no consumiría su corazón. ¿Cómo si era un buen hombre que protegía a sus compañeros de gremio?

Gray no lo vio por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a sonreír al recordar a su padre porque para él todo era amargura e ignorancia de que había un _cielo azul_ que lo cubría, que lo guiaba hacia lo que en verdad necesitaba y deseaban para él. Y fue tanta la ira que no descansó hasta encontrar al culpable de todo lo que perdió…

Pero cuando el enemigo tuvo un rostro conocido, fue que lo descubrió y lo entendió; no podía cumplir con ese trabajo, pero había más por prometer.

Ante el incumplimiento de su palabra, le quedó ser feliz. ¿Verdad? Con su gremio, con sus amigos, con los quería... con las personas a las que protegería siempre, ¿no? Para eso su poder heredado. No más errores, no había que seguir ese camino lleno de sangre, porque desde el cielo azul lo veía.

No prometía más venganza y a cambio, le prometía a su padre ser _feliz._

* * *

 **Simplemente nunca podré expresar cuán importantes son estos dos para mí y de lo mucho que me mueven mi corazoncito, no puedo expresarlo ni escribiendo. AAAF, en fin, yo solo quería que Gray honrara la memoria de Silver siendo feliz porque Silver es lo que más quería en el mundo para su hijo. La venganza no era el camino, pero sí la felicidad. Ay bai, estoy llorando. Me duele y me da impotencia porque desde que terminó FT me prometí escribir esto pero es más fuerte que yo. Así de simple. xD**


	15. Gusto (Happy)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje, orden alfabético. Y le toca al troll de Happy.  
 **Personaje:** Happy me da risa. Me partió el corazón toda la saga final porque lloro todoooooooo el tiempo y sus patas quemadas. Esto será corto porque no soy fan de los gatos y no quiero escribir de GATOS. xD La palabra fue gracias al random. _  
_ **Palabras: 315.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo XV: Gusto**

 _Happy_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

A Happy le gustaban muchas cosas.

Le gustaba que las paredes del gremio retumbaran por los gritos de los magos, le gustaba cuando Natsu subía su pie a una de las mesas para tirar fuego por la boca, le gustaba gritar ¡Aye, sir! Para apoyarlo en lo que fuera su idea o plan. Le gustaba hacer travesuras y le gustaba salir a misiones con él y con Lucy. Le gustaba decirle gorda a la maga estelar y jugar con sus espíritus. También le gustaba ver cuando todos los magos de Fairy Tail se peleaban para ver quién era el más hombre.

Le gustaban los días de lluvia porque aunque hiciera frío, si se acurrucaba en el regazo de Natsu o Lucy, se sentía cálido. Le gustaban las cosquillas en la cabeza cuando se acostaba y le gustaba dormir al ser mimado.

Le gustaba cuando Erza sonreía al comer su pastel de fresas porque le recordaba a su sonrisa cuando comía pescado y le gustaba compartir su pescado a Charle porque Charle gustaba y mucho.

Le gustaba cuando Wendy lo consolaba cuando Charle lo rechazaba y también le gustaba cuando Gray se peleaba con Natsu porque el contraste de sus magias era un espectáculo divertido y le gustaba, además, porque comía mientras lo veía.

A Happy le gustaba todo el equipo Natsu y tener aventuras con todos ellos. Le gustaba volar cuando los acompañaba y decir que no era ningún demonio porque era un gato que volaba y comía pescado.

Y entre todo lo que le gustaba, estaba el gremio. Con todo y sus magos. Con todos y sus pescados y gatos voladores. Con todo y su diversidad de magias y personalidades. Con todo y sus gritos de pelea y batallas eternas. Le gustaba el fuego, las estrellas, el hielo, las espadas, el viento y el pescado porque todos juntos, todo sabía mejor y le gustaba más.

* * *

 **Cueck. Sin palabras. Happy es alegre y troll. Lo veo como un niño chiquito que encuentra emoción en todo. Escribí escuchando la canción de me gustan los aviones, me gustas tú. Me gusta viajar, me gustas tú (?) No es lo mejor, pero me gusta (?) OKNO. XDDDD Ni modo, tenemos que seguir porque ya casi se cumple el año de que FT terminó y pues, debo llegar a la mitad este año y al siguiente escribir el resto (?)**


	16. Correr (Jet)

**Notas de autor:** Drabbles de homenaje, orden alfabético. Y le toca al troll de Happy.  
 **Personaje:** ¡JET! Aaah pero que complicado porque JAMÁS, JAMÁS, he escrito de él y ni por la mente me pasaba. En FT los quiero a todos y son mi gremio favorito pero solo me centro en unos cuantos Dx pero hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos. Escribir de todos es mi reto. Escribir de todos y escribir IC es la misión. XD _  
_ **Palabras: 500.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eternal adventure**

 **Capítulo XVI: Correr**

 _Jet_

* * *

 _"_ _Do fairies have tails, more than that, do fairies even exists, nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them an eternal mystery and eternal adventure" ―_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

Jet era bueno corriendo.

Y le encantaba correr aunque no fuera tan rápido como creía.

Corría rápido y tenía la resistencia para aguantar grandes distancias en competiciones. Su magia le facilitaba el trabajo y por ende, era algo que amaba. Las complicaciones no iban con él, así que mejor ir a lo rápido y seguro; correr.

Corría por pasión, vocación y trabajo. Había tenido grandes triunfos gracias a su habilidad y agilidad. Y él se sentía en la cumbre del éxito cuando eso pasaba, ya que le entregaba honor a su gremio y a su equipo de misiones. Y para un mago, no había nada mejor que darle prestigio al gremio al que pertenecía ―aunque el nombre de Fairy Tail brillara por si solo― y para él, en lo personal, era una gran sensación compartir la victoria con Droy y Levy porque no destacaban por ser fuertes pero sí por ser _inteligentes y rápidos._

Así que Jet corría y amaba hacerlo porque en la rapidez con la que movía sus piernas, él podía ser útil. Rescatar a sus amigos o a las personas. O por más simple que fuera la tarea; dar mensajes importantes, pequeñas competencias, hacer encargos a la velocidad de la luz cuando algo faltaba en la cocina de del gremio, buscar un libro para Levy en la biblioteca o la comida de Droy. Todo, absolutamente todo, era un honor y placer para él porque hacer lo que te gustaba, era una de las mejores sensaciones existentes en el mundo.

Aunque reconocía que no era el más rápido del mundo en cuanto a lo sentimental. Hubo veces en las que se sintió lento como cuando el rencor no abandonaba su sistema o cuando se sentía pesado y torpe… un completo inútil por llegar tarde o por no alcanzar ayudar a las personas a su alcance, o a sus seres queridos… como en aquellos siete largos años de ausencia. Al enterarse de la desaparición de sus compañeros, él solo quiso correr para buscarlos y salvarlos ―aunque no tenía un lugar a dónde llegar―, pero fue lento y no llegó. Fue lento y perdió la esperanza al grado de oxidarse por no poder moverse hacia ellos.

Y también estaba el ejemplo de cuando fue lento en tratar de conquistar el corazón de la pequeña maga de letras, aunque él estuvo primero ahí, no obtuvo ni el segundo lugar en la contienda y en contraste con su derrota ―¿o descalificación?― contra Gajeel, se tuvo que mover rápido y _"superarlo"…_ pero eso solo lo hizo hasta que, nuevamente, le demostraron que había cosas más rápidas que él…

Porque otra vez sus piernas no se movieron rápido cuando escuchó la palabra _amigo_ y cuando esta perforó su corazón. Era lento y débil, pero no importaba.

Amaba correr, sí. Y a veces era el más rápido de todos pero no cuando se trataba de competir contra los sentimientos que corrían y eran transmitidos todos los días por los corazones de sus compañeros de gremio.

* * *

 **Tampoco es lo mejor de mí. El punto era que Jet corre rápido pero pierde porque los sentimientos son más rápidos. Lo de "amigo" viene con lo del manga, amé cuando Gajeel los salva ¿o solo era a Droy? en fin. Ellos son importantes para la evolución de Gajeel xD pero esto trata de Jet así que diré lo mismo; es importante que se libere del rencor (no empezaron bien) y en ese proceso fue lento. :x**


End file.
